objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Phuocphuc46/So I've been thinking a lot
And by a lot I mean a little, and a little mean that I just came up with this thing just now. Now as you know, the administrators have been giving users in the wiki a lot of chance to redeem themselves, and usually blocking them if they eventually get sick of it. I wouldn't be saying this or even be creating this blog just for that simple reason, but the main point here is: We've been giving a lot of chances. Take an example of Vv cephei a, where he had been warned for more then 20 times and been blocked for 3 (actual) times now, yet still no fully changes in his personality. And yet again, we're still giving him chances. The things here is, that I think as the administrators are giving users a lot of chances, they're taking this as an advantage, and just uses it instead of changing what they did wrong, warned by the admins. Due of this, users have been misbehaving a lot, warned and blocked by us for not a small number, but yet no changes in personality, the most notable here are Vv cephei a, which his minor childish behaviors and TheOtherGuest2, which his large amounts of swearing and inappropriate contents in editing. I'm always nice in both real life and Wikia, been forgiving and giving users chances, but they've been always using. Take an example of Bfdi is the best, a GD player which is completely obsessed with knowing other users locations, even if they told him to stop, or have proven he wrong, but yet still violating others privacy. I've been ignoring other bad behaviors of him, but he's taking for granted, and just continue to violate my privacy, even if I currently have hundreds of reason to prove him wrong. I've been having bad days irl, and Wikia, the place where I thought will be better, make it worse, by you chatterboxes. I've been giving out my location to some people on Wikia now, which I'll not be naming, and I feel good about it, because it was I who decided, not being violated. Main details: I've in my borders lately, and the last incident make me go completely insane cross the line. I decided that I won't be who I was, and will instead, attempt to solve the problems with this solution: Users won't be tolerated after a certain amounts of inappropriate and given chances, which I recommended will be 3. You'd say that I'm cruel, whatever, but this is the normal standard of all rules in Wikia. I've been nice from the start, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to tolerate these Dummkofts anymore. So administrators and other users, how do you think of this? And dear god, actually make an opinion. I'll try to be as support and oppose to your ideas and opinions as possible, as I've wrote this with all of my minds into this, and I can't take any of this anymore. I'm not as funny as all of the other administrators with their overused MLG jokes, but I'm the one that care the most about this wiki's protection. Thank you for wasting an amount of time which I guess will be 6 mintues. ----Forty-six Category:Blog posts